


How's That Ice Cream?

by slapshxt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Leon does not appreciate the accidental teasing during movie night while Connor is over and decides to have his own fun.





	How's That Ice Cream?

Leon always enjoyed having company over to the house you shared. With you dating him for a few years now, you’d grown to call a handful of his teammates friends, so it wasn’t unexpected to see Connor come over to join in on movie and snack night.

You were snuggled on the couch with Leon, under the thickness of the blanket, keeping warm because of the fabric and the body heat coming from him.

The parade of snacks on the table was inviting. Regardless of the sugary snacks and baked goods, the ice cream was always your go to. So sitting on your lap was the tub of chocolate ice cream, spoon in hand, going to town on the cold goodness.

While the movie was quite dull, you did not realize how distracted you’d become with the spoon, making many sucking motions with it and keeping it in your mouth much longer than usual. When you felt a hardening bulge pressed up against you, the realization the teasing of the spoon was bothering Leon.

“Something wrong, Leon?” you teased.

You couldn’t see it, but you were sure his jaw clenched. However, he wasn’t going to have your bratty behavior tonight, and his hand slipping in your pants dramatically changed the mood. 

“Connor is right there,” you breathed, uneasy.

Leon’s hand started tracing the folds of your pussy through the panties you had on. Each stroke of his fingers made your heart speed up, sending shivers.

“Then you better keep quiet, your little slut,” Leon whispered as his fingers pulled your panties to the side.

Your hand gripped his thigh as he dipped his finger inside, placing soft kisses on your neck as he pushed his finger deeper. He pumped slowly and pressed his thumb to your clit, making a small circle and repeating the pattern. The gasp escaped your lungs sparked a smirk from him.

“You’re so wet, I love it,” Leon nibbled in your ear. The whimpered in response felt your pussy clench around his finger that caused him to laugh a little and kiss your shoulder tenderly. Leon then kissed your neck and ran his bare hand over your stomach.

He kept thrusting his finger inside of you faster before he added a second finger without warning. He scissored you open then went back to pumping his deliciously long fingers without taking his eyes off the tv screen or being loud enough to gather the Oilers captain’s attention.

You were burning up from the inside, starting at your core and radiating outward. The blood was rushing through your body and the blanket trapping heat didn’t help. A thin sheet of sweat formed over your skin as you fought back another moan, remembering you weren’t alone.

Connor laughed at the film, unaware of what was going on less than a foot away under the deep blue fleece blanket. His laugh made you jump but it didn’t seem to stop Leon as he played along and chuckled. You closed your eyes, focused on your breathing, and bit down on your lip.

Leon’s thumb rubbed at your clit with a quick tight circle as his fingers pumped harder, every now and then curling his fingertips up and rubbing into the G-spot, making your hips spasm against his hand.

“You gonna come baby?” Leon whispered as an explosion in the movie filled the room with sound that covered your moan. You nodded quickly, needing more.

Filthy thoughts crowded your head as Leon worked your pussy with his fingers. Your legs were shaking as they closed around his arm as your back arched off his chest. God, you wish you could touch him.

It was torture as he kept going, pumping and curling his digits. It felt like you could hardly breathe, feeling your skin covered in a layer of sweat while the speed of your heart was loudly whooshing in your ears.

Leon’s hand stilled, and then slowly retracted from your pussy, earning a whimper of confusion from you. He put your panties back into place and the removed his hand from your pants. Leon moved his hands from under the blanket and into his mouth, making sure you knew he was sucking off the precum. He moaned softly but loud enough for you to hear it and practically melt between his legs all over again.

“I love how you taste.” Leon purred before leaning into your neck for a kiss.

You exhaled. He was making it impossible for you to relax, and you were still mad he didn’t let you have your orgasm.

Connor laughed again while he was peacefully snaking away. He was unaware of the filth that just went down, thankfully. But the idea of having them both in you was one you would never shy away from.

“I’m getting you back for this.” You whispered.

“Looking forward to it, babygirl.” Leon spoke the words like a challenge. “How’s that ice cream?”


End file.
